


like a knife-edge to viscera

by catpoop



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (bc its dmc), Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, World of V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: "The back of Dante’s head smacks against the mattress as V rams the handle of his cane so far up the underside of his jaw that he feels it in his nasal cavity. He snorts once, wetly, before the bones reform."Dante fights to get V into his bed, and it goes about as well as expected.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	like a knife-edge to viscera

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. more world of v thoughts

The next time Vergil does his little magic trick, Dante pounces. Quite literally – he bounds across the room in the blink of an eye, skin mag all but forgotten on the couch behind him. 

He grabs V by one skinny bicep. Vergil would’ve had him ass on the floor and a blade to his throat if he’d tried such a thing, which is precisely why he’s shooting his shot now. 

V shakes his arm, expression miffed. “What?”

“How long are you sticking around for? Enough to go a round or two?”

“ _What?_ ” Where his previous response had been mild – and everything about V is mild and subdued, with the exception of when he calls that behemoth demon from the sky, he now sounds incensed. Or at least, politely aggravated.

Dante traces the regal curving of one concerned eyebrow and smirks. “C’mon – you’re human, I’m _mostly_ human, we’ll make it work. Like when we were younger, except – uh, you look different now.”

V’s lip curls in semblance of something negative, and Dante finds his eyes tracking downwards to outline their pouty shape. 

“So?” Dante presses. He’s kind of horny; V is a looker. It’s a no-brainer.

V exhales a sigh and snaps his ever-present book closed. “I doubt Vergil would much appreciate it.”

“That’s not a no.”

“Was your magazine not doing it for you?” V raises an eyebrow at the pages flipped open to reveal busty, lasciviously-clothed women. Clothed, only because Dante has somewhat a sense of decorum when there are guests around. 

His guest takes an imperious step towards him as Dante stands there, grinning dumbly. His fingers curl tighter around V’s bicep, measuring its diminutive diameter as V growls lowly in response. 

“I mean, you’re not really my type,” Dante remarks without thinking. “Too skinny, for one. Might break you in half accidentally!” He chuckles.

V fixes him with a steely gaze. “Need I remind you that it was _you_ who decided to approach me?”

“Why’d you go all weak and human then, huh?” Dante challenges, “Seems like a cry for attention to me.”

V sniffs haughtily and pulls away from Dante a second time, with even more force. It does little to shift the hand that has crept up to the curve of V’s tattooed shoulder blade. 

“I have my reasons. Vergil knows what he’s doing.”

“Vergil,” Dante smirks, “just left you defenceless and demon-less in my shop.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Dante already expects the flurry of feathers and talons that bursts from V’s shoulder, clawing at his face and screeching obscenities. 

“I’LL FUCKIN–”

Despite the mild trauma to his cheek and eyelids, Dante can’t help the giggle, then chuckle, then full-blown laughter that throws him forwards at the waist. He leans heavily towards a reluctant V, who, after a second, calls off Griffon with a curt shake of the head.

The lacerations on his corneas have already healed, and Dante raises his head to see V’s glowering expression. It does not change even as Dante tugs them upstairs, himself beaming like a kid on Christmas day. The only reason Dante is not eagerly shedding his clothes downstairs is because the kid – actual kid, Nero – is somewhere in the vicinity. It’s also the only consistent reason Vergil keeps unsheathing Yamato when there are no enemies nearby.

Dante audibly snorts at the mental image and pays V’s tense little harrumph no mind. Anyway, V’s clearly making progress on unlacing that corset of his, inked fingers slowly unthreading eyelets until the strips of leather dangle to mid-thigh and he sheds his sleeveless coat and corset in one go. Dante shucks off his trousers and punts them into the farthest corner of his room. He does the same with his boxers; they make it only half the distance.

“Explains the mess in here.” V gingerly places his coat on the back of a chair Dante hasn’t seen the seat of in months, before straightening up and pinning him with an austere look. 

For some reason, the careless retort on the tip of Dante’s tongue rolls obediently back down into his throat. He swallows and extracts a pointy fragment of pizza box that had been bothering him from out under his naked ass. It lands somewhere away from the bed, and away from V, but that doesn’t stop V from silently expressing his distaste.

Dante scratches his belly self-consciously. Still, he watches, leaning back against the rumpled duvet to fully appreciate the way V steps out of one skinny pant leg then the other, bare-footed. His legs from the thigh down are disappointingly bare of tattoos, but voicing a complaint might summon Griffon once again. 

“Hey, your dick tattooed?” Dante leans forward, as if to peer through the dark fabric of V’s briefs. The fabric isn’t even tented. 

Dante’s huff of disappointment morphs into a startled growl as the business end of V’s cane prods him in the sternum, but he lets himself fall obediently backwards as V extracts the sharp end from his skin and approaches the gulf of his spread legs. V’s stony expression is haloed by the waves of his dark hair, and Dante grins belligerently up at him. 

“Well?”

“I’ll have you know I’m not touching an inch of your bed with my bare skin.”

“That’s okay, baby, I’ll be the one doing all the touching.”

The back of Dante’s head smacks against the mattress as V rams the handle of his cane so far up the underside of his jaw that he feels it in his nasal cavity. He snorts once, wetly, before the bones reform.

“No ‘baby’? Okay, uh – how ‘bout ‘darling can you suck my dick?’” He pauses to tongue the healed roof of his mouth before adding: “Please?”

“No thanks.”

Dante pulls a face. “That sucks. Ha ha.” He risks trailing a hand up the pale length of one thigh, still under his palm as V half-kneels on the bed and stares down at him, contemplative. “Touching okay? Okay,” he says mostly to himself.

V’s legs are slim, slimmer than what he’s used to. Even Vergil in his teenage years had more muscle corded on his calves and thighs. Dante fancies he could break V’s femur with one non-transformed hand, then dispels the intrusive thought. V wouldn’t take well to that – neither would Vergil. There’s no fun to be had in fighting a human, and Dante can imagine the aftermath clearly – V, incapacitated by blood loss and pain. Vergil re-emerging to take his place, Yamato at the ready while Dante only has a flagging erection and his naked ass to defend himself with. He shakes himself a second time. 

“-be? Lube? Condoms?” V asks impatiently, like he’s the one who’s all hot and bothered in this situation. Funny.

Grinning, Dante slaps a haphazard hand in the direction of his nightstand, palming the covers until he finds the familiar tube. He hucks it at V. 

“No condoms, sorry.”

“I refuse to believe that.”

V rewards his laziness by stepping away from the bed to personally investigate the nightstand, and Dante cranes his neck to ogle that clothed rear even as he misses the proximity of the other man. 

“Hey, did Vergil give you more ass than he has? Man’s flat as anything.” He takes the prickly silence as answer enough. “Pass on my thanks, then.”

“What makes you think there will be anything to thank me for?”

“I’unno.” Dante uncaps the lube and spreads it thickly on the fingers of one hand. “Maybe the fact that you’re walking back over here and I didn’t even need to ask. You mind taking off those shorts?”

V does not, in fact, mind, stepping out of the tiny black article and carelessly tossing it onto the bed. Dante whistles. The first sign of a crack in the façade – the second, the way he leans in when Dante grabs his upper thigh with one lube-slick hand, reaching around for that tight entrance. It yields to him on third attempt, and Dante soothes the tremor that ripples up V’s leg with his other hand.

He smiles. “Not so high and mighty now, huh?”

The condom wrapper crinkles in V’s fist. “I could castrate you right now.” His fingers visibly stutter in tearing open the foil, and even more when Dante crooks his wrist and reaches deeper.

“Alright,” Dante says. “Try it.”

The sharp pinch to his shaft as V rolls the condom on smarts only a little. The sudden twist of his ballsack – a little _more_.

“Ow,” he whines, then drops the act in the next second. “Hey, thought you’d use that cane of yours.”

“You want me to?” It reappears in V’s right hand, carved and regal as he levels it, sword-like, at Dante’s face. 

“Maybe after –” He punctuates this with a sharp yank of V’s hips, and a jerk of the fingers that squeezes a strangled noise from him, “you get on my dick here. And then we can discuss the details.”

It can’t be said that Dante’s known for his patience, and in this very moment he feels his not-so-human blood run hotter than normal, and his dick aches a burning streak, hard enough to cut through steel, or at least the tight channel of V’s ass still gripping his fingers for dear life. To his surprise, V lets himself be manhandled into position atop Dante’s thighs, and Dante growls low in his throat as the tip of his dick slowly breaches V’s entrance. The cane rests a warning against his left collarbone, but V’s hand is slack against the handle. 

His other hand scrabbles against Dante’s abdomen, easily dislodged as he thrusts upwards and sinks to the hilt in one smooth movement. No strange popping sounds or unsightly injuries – Dante counts himself lucky this time. He’s never quite certain with humans, fragile as they are, but god knows he’ll do something completely normal and tear an irreplaceable ligament or something. 

At least V looks perfectly content to be bouncing in his lap, brow furrowed and biting a channel into his lip so deep that he might hit bone. 

“Looks like you’re doing a lot of thinking there,” Dante remarks. 

“Shuddup.” V pants, shaking the hair out of his face as he scrambles to lift the cane, flipping it around in his dexterous fingers. 

Dante tilts his head back even before the handle comes spearing his way, smiling agreeably as V holds it in place. It clacks shakily against his jaw with each upward thrust, wobbling as much as the semi-composed expression on V’s face. He winces with every bruising grip to his thighs and prod to his prostate, and Dante lets him have another second of fun before asking:

“You still in control there? When’re you gonna let me be on top?”

“When I,” V pants, “say so. Now shut up before this goes down your throat.”

“Alright, alright.” Dante raises his palms placatingly, and V unbalances, nearly toppling forwards and off his dick. 

Dante resumes his grip just in time, and with a sudden prayer to the integrity of his throat and all its surrounding structures, impulsively flips them over. V is like a particularly bony sack of feathers, and Dante has no trouble at all pinning him to the bed, especially when it looks like the wind has been knocked out of his lungs for a hot second. The sharpened tip of the cane prods him through the cheek when V resumes his brand of protesting, but Dante pays him no mind. 

“Get off me – disgusting… bed,” V splutters in bits and pieces, but when his complaint is punctuated by as many wheezing, uncontrollable moans, Dante can’t help but turn a deaf ear. 

He strokes V’s purpling cock in time with his thrusts and watches hungrily as the man writhes and bucks and comes all over himself in record time. The simmering heat in Dante’s gut has barely grown, but – humans, what can he say? He throws V’s legs over his shoulders and resumes his furious pace, pausing only to dislodge the cane from his side and chucking it far out of reach of V’s grabby hands.

“Hey –”

“You can get it back – after, after I come.”

V slaps a limp hand over his face and groans. 

Dante doesn’t regret getting rid of their unwanted third party, not when a particularly murderous expression flits onto V’s face as he toys with the man’s spent dick, or when a weak hand bangs against his chest, right where his heart is. Dante lets up in smothering V into the bed, only because of the sensible voice in his head that screams _‘human!’_

He realises soon after that the cane was probably a second, helpful reminder. 

Dante doesn’t see what happens, exactly. All he knows is that he’s balls-deep in V, and then the next moment there’s a sickening crack, audible even over the slap of skin against skin. It baffles him – they’re fucking on a _soft_ mattress, for god’s sake – and Dante can only stare dumbly as a crescent of dark red bleeds into the sheets under V’s head. 

“Oops.” He tongues the back of his teeth. That’ll be a tricky stain to get out. 

Fortunately, V stems the bleeding the only way he knows how – disintegrating into a shimmering blue mass that leaves Dante’s dick cold and wanting. It reforms in the next second into his fully-clothed and angry twin brother, and Dante’s erection disappears entirely. 

“Oops?” He tries again.

“Would it kill you –” Vergil inhales sharply, always dramatic, “to stop brutalising my human form?”

“You tell him to stop brutalising _me!_ ”

Vergil scoffs like he’s won the argument and strides from the room without another word, though Dante doesn’t miss the way his right hand tightens around Yamato’s handle. Well, as long as that sword is still around and Vergil remains a coward, Dante will get his fun. Eventually.

He rolls over, spread-eagling on his bed with a languorous sigh, and only misses the bloodstain by millimetres.

**Author's Note:**

> v's 3d model has more ass diameter than vergil  
> vergil: stop bullying my ocs! stop it stop it!
> 
> [tumblr](https://swummeng-geys.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hashtag_yikes)


End file.
